Change In the Story
by HH-Forever-and-Always
Summary: Loren, Eddie, Ian, and Mel are all dancers. They all live in the valley and go to West Valley Charter High. Eddie and Ian are 18 just like Loren and Mel. They go to L.A Central dance school (Made it up).
1. Chapter 1

**_Instead of rockstars they are both still write and sing but dancing is there true passion. Loren, Mel, Eddie, Ian dance at the same school but never notice eachother intill one day they are paired for a class prodject. There is no Chloe and Eddie and Ian is 18 like Loren. Thay go to L.A Centrel ( made it up). Loren and Mel bestfriends and so are Eddie and Mel. They go to the same dance school togeter. Loren, Mel, Ian and Eddie all also go to West Valley Charter High School. Eddie's parents are not rockstars but retired dancers. _**

**~Tate's house~**

Loren was in here room getting ready to go to dance class. She had to leave early beacause she had to pick Mel up. She wears black tight short shorts with tan tights and a black tank top with a leotard and a pink sports bra underneath. **(I would know i go to dance and that is what they wear to practice) **

Loren leaves to go to Mel's house and picks er up. Once they get there they go in the room to stretch.

~**Duran's Penthouse~**

Eddie was in his room getting ready to go to dance class. He wore jet black tights and a black t-shirt. He did not have to pick up Ian anymore because he finally got his drivers license last he got to studio he say a girl with chocalate brown eyes and long brown hair in the room she was doing a scorpion. She looked beautiful once she got out if the pose her leg came graceful down she looked like a swan. That a good thing. I wonder why I never notice her. Ian saw him and ran over to him and saw he was drowling over Loren.

**Ian:** Dude...Earth to Eddie...(wave his hand in frount of his face)

**Eddie:** What?

**Ian:** I saw you checking out that girl over there, Her name is Loren she just moved here from Jackson, New Jersey. She was the Miss. New Jersey three years straght and the best dancer in town. Dude she is way out of your leage.

**Eddie:** How do you know all of that?

**Ian:** I asked her.

**Eddie:** Ok, then. woooo. Did you say she was out of my leage,

**Ian:** You due I did. I mean look at here she is screaming hot.

**Eddie:** You wait and see one day I'll make her mine.

**Ian:** I will like to see you try.

**Eddie:** Yes you will whatch and lean.

**Loren**

Loren was stretching when she say a guy with black hair and chocalate brown eyes like her. She say him srarring at her. She blushed and got and did a

arabesque. She saw the guy still starring at her she rolled her eyes and went to talk to Mel who she met ay her new school.

**Loren: **Hey Mel. Do you know that guy over there is he keeps starring at me?

**Mel:** Oh that is Eddie Duran.

**Loren:** Wait Eddie Duran the son of Max and Katy Duran.

**Mel:** Ya how did you know that?

**Loren:** Max and Katy Duran are one of the best dancers in the world. I wanted to be just like them since I was 4.

**Mel:** Wow I did not know you are a dance geek.

**Loren:** I am not a dance geek I just do my reseach.

**Mel:** Geek. Who does there reseach on dance

**Loren:** A lot of people... Ok fine I am a dance geek god.

** (Dance Teacker): **Class we are going to go to the bar start of with tendus (pronounced "ton-doo").

After they finshed the bar they went across the floor two at a time.

** :** Ok class now we are going to do leaps. Loren Eddie you two first

I went in the frount and Eddie was behind me.

_**Loren's movement: **__Sasashae Leap _

**Eddie Thoughts:** Loren was so gracefully,talented and beatiful. She is the best dancer I evey say. She never messed up she did everything perfect.

At the end of class had a anocement.

** : **Ok class you all did good today but I have a assignment for you guy. You have to make a video of a dance you made up and it has to be a duet. I will pair you guies up. Eddie you go with Loren, Ian you go with Melissa, Adam you go with Brooke, Phil you go with Adreana. Ok you are all pair have nice day see you next week.

As soon as was done speaking I walked up to Eddie.

**Loren: **Hi I am Loren you must be Eddie.

**Eddie:** Ya I guess we are now parners.

**Loren:** Are you sure your ready to be mine parter that means we are working 24/7 wich starts right after class.

**Eddie:** Is that a challenge?

**Loren: **Yes that is.

**Eddie:** Well well challenged accepted.

**Loren:** Good because we start now.

Loren pulled Eddie to the middle of the room and started throwing dance moves at him.**(watch Dance Academy to see what kind of dancing they are doing it is something like that) **

**Loren: **Ok lets call it a day. Meet my here same time tomorrow?

**Eddie:** Tomorrow? Do you ever take a break?

**Loren:** Ya... When I'm died.

**Eddie:** Really you never just take a break from dancing?

**Loren:** No I have to work so hard to get where I am today. I got a offer from this high end dance school. It took me years to get that offer. Yhats why I moved to L.A to go to the school.

**Eddie:** Really you did all that to go to a school? Loren you have to live a little and be a teenager.

**Loren:** I am living the life. I got the career of my dreams thats all I ever wanted.

**Eddie:** You can worry about your career when you gratuet. your 18 you have to have fun and make mistakes.

**Loren:** I don't have fun. I work my ass off every minute of everyday.

Eddie grabed Loren's hand and walked outside.

**Loren: **Where are you taking me?

**Eddie:** We are going to have fun.

**Loren:** What do you mean by that.

**Eddie:** We are going to a high school party.

Loren and Eddie got into Eddie's Car and drove to his best friends house.

**_I Forgot to mention when Loren said meet my here same time tomorrow Loren and Eddie changed where changed in regular clothes and had there bags in there hands. _**


	2. Chapter 2

**Loren and Eddie are in the car heading to His friends house. Eddie wanted to show Loren how to have a good to.**

~Eddie's Car~

**Loren:** This is not my idea of fun just so you know. I'm a complete nerd they won't exept me as a friend ever.

**Eddie:** What do you mean they won't exept you?

**Loren:** I mean I will never be a regular teenage girl you won't get it.

**Eddie:** I won't get it till you tell me.

**Loren: **Fine... I was always made fun of in Jersey because I was a goody two shoes and the class pet. People will always make fun of me because I dance and I was . I would spend my time dancing then going to parties or go to the mall. You had to literly drag me out of my old dance studio. Some times I will fall asleep there and would be late to school. I will always find a way to make it up. some times I lock myself in my room and work on homework study for a test. When I'm done I would go to a old abanded dance studio anddance till midnight. One time I went through all the songs in my ipod and there is over 300 songs in there. it been hard for my to make friends. That is why I did not have any till I moved hear. I met Mel, Ian, Ade, Brooke, Adam, and you.

**Eddie:** Really! How could you not have friends. You are beautiful, smart, talented. Your the whole package. What guy would not be attracked to you.

**Loren: **Oh there was guys that would ask me out but I would always turn them down. I need to fing a guy that has the same interest as my.

**Eddie:** Really? When lets see, what is you favrite color?

**Loren:** Ummm... Blue.

**Eddie:** Ok... Whats your favrite food?

**Loren:** Lasade.

**Eddie lauged:** You mean Lasagne?

**Loren:** Ya.

**Eddie: **Ok... Whats your favrite book?

**Loren:** Alices's Adventures in Wonderland.

**Eddie:** What? Don't you mean Alice in Wonderland.

**Loren: **It is the same thing but Alices's Adventures in Wonderland is the orignal tittle of the book. The auother is Lewis Carroll but thats his pen name his real name is Charles Dodgson. I told you I was a nerd.** (I Learned This In School Today)**

**Eddie:** No... Ummm...Ok I guess you are.

**Loren:** I know. When are we going to get there?

**As soon as Loren said that they pulled up next to a big house.**

**Eddie:** Listen.. everything you said about your favrite color and food is also my favrite. **He smiled a her and she warmly retired it.** Oh and be the way Ian is a party guy.

**Loren:** Get...** Eddie just lauged and the walk to the door side by side. When they entered the house there was a whole bunch of people there. There was barely any room to even walk. The music was blaring and you can barely hear what people are saying. Loren tried to make a run for it but Eddie grabbed her hand and gave her a reasuring smile telling her everything is going to be ok. She rolled her eyes and standed next to Eddie the whole time.**

**Loren: **This is still not my idea a fun.

**Eddie: **Loose up a bit dance a little. **Eddie started to twirl Loren around and they danced they whole night away. She checked her atfer a few hours and realized it is 11:30. She need to get home now.**

**Loren:** Eddie I need to get home my mom is going to kill me it is already pass my curfew.

Eddie: Ok Lo lets go. **Eddie grabed Lorens hand and the walked out the door to take Loren home. Loren gave Eddie her address and they found out they were neighbors. They said there goodnights and headed in there houses. When Loren walked in her house all the lights were off. She asumed her mom went to bed but she was sadly mistakein. She was about to walk to her room when the lamp n the living room turned on.**

**Nora**: Loren where have you been. I was getting worried?

**Loren:** Oh sorry I lost track of time I was at the studio with my partner for this thing we have to do togeter.

**Nora:** Oh well goodnight sweetie see you in the morning.

**Loren:** Ok mom see you in the morning... **Loren hated lieing to her mom but it was the only way she woud not get in trouble. Dance was her key to everything.**

**I hope you like it. Please review...**


	3. Authers Note

**Sorry peoples I am a very bad speller. And I am a dancer since I was like 4 so sorry if you don't understand some of the names of the dance move. And my story is not the same thing as Dance Academy the dance moves are similar but not there clothing. I would wear what Loren wore to my dance school. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Recap:**

**Nora:** Oh well goodnight sweetie see you in the morning.

**Loren:** Ok mom. See you in the morning... **Loren hated lying to her mom but it was the only way she would not get in trouble. Dance was her key to everything.**

**The morning** **Loren was getting up to go** **to her first day of school in L.A. She was in her room getting changed. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a grey flowing top with a dark grey tank top underneath, and her black knee high boots. When she was done she heard a knock on the door. She got up to answer it. She was surprise to see Eddie standing outside the door.**

**Loren: **Eddie, hey! What are you doing here?

**Eddie: **I was wondering if you needed a ride to school?

**Loren** **Smiled: **Ya! Just let me get my stuff.

**Loren went to her room and grabbed her backpack and walked out the door with Eddie behind her. Before Loren could get to the passenger side of the car Eddie was already there opening the car door for her.**

**Loren: **Well, Thank you.

**Eddie:** You are very welcome.

**He smiled at her than closed the door. On their way to school there car rid was filled with conversation.**

**Loren: **Ok. What is your favorite movie?

**Eddie:** Ummm…. The Paranormal Activity Series.

**Loren: **No way mine too! **They both laughed.**

**Eddie:** Ok…. What is your favorite brand?

**Loren: ** Umm…. North Face.

**Eddie: **Me too! Ok this is so weird we are like clones but I'm a boy and you're a girl.

**5 minutes later Eddie and Loren where in the school parking lot. When they got out of the car all eyes were on them. People were whispering to the person next to them. They looked at each other with confusion. Then Loren saw Mel run up to here and grabbed her hand and dragged her to the tree in her courtyard.**

**Mel: **Are the rumors true?

**Loren: **What rumors?

**Mel: **That you and Eddie are dating.

**Loren: **No. Where did you get that idea?

**Mel showed Loren her phone once she saw it her eyes popped out of her head. Their were pictures of her and Eddie at the dance studio, in his car and at the party.**

**Ok... Sorry it is short but I wanted to get something up to day... Please review.**


	5. Authors Note

**I just want to say this... A lot of people been comparing my story to Dance Academy and said I copied it. I am a dancer and I wanted to write a fanfiction about it and I love Hollywood Heights too... So it all came from there I did not copy it just came out like that... Have a nice day...**


End file.
